


If you're ever in Camelot...

by drarryisgreen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: merlin_writers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop prompt for Merlin_Writers. Arthur frequents a cafe that Merlin is working at. <b>Warning</b>: Some adult language used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you're ever in Camelot...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: If you're ever in ... we should fuck, or get coffee.

The first time Merlin saw Arthur it was at a coffee shop on Magazine Street. He had just bought a newspaper and was sitting down waiting for a friend. An hour later when this “friend” was a no show, Arthur stood up and reached the counter. 

“A small coffee, to go, please.” 

“You were waiting for someone?” Merlin asked. He was curious; he’d been watching Arthur for a while and didn’t miss the disappointed expression on Arthur’s face. 

“Yeah… but they decided to not show up.” 

Merlin nodded and turned to pour the coffee. “Cream or sugar?” he asked. 

“No, just black, thanks,” Arthur replied. 

“You’re from Camelot,” Merlin said and Arthur looked at him intrigued. “You’re wearing the University jacket. I applied there.” 

“Oh, right. Sorry,” Arthur uttered. “I forgot I had this on. I sort of left my hotel room in a hurry.” 

“Is it a girlfriend?” Merlin inquired. 

Arthur chuckled. “No.” 

“Boyfriend?” Merlin figured it couldn’t hurt to ask. 

Arthur laughed. “No, nothing like that.” He took the coffee and sipped from it. “My sister, actually. I offered to make amends but she seems more cross than I realised.” 

“Oh,” Merlin said, sighing with relief. “How long are you here for?” 

“Just a few more days. I suppose I’ll continue trying.” Arthur offered Merlin money to pay for the coffee. 

“On the house,” Merlin said. “First coffee’s always on the house for hot men who are trying to reconnect with their family.” He smiled one of his charming smiles that his mother had always talked about. He reckoned no harm in pulling out all the stops.

Arthur smiled back and Merlin all but melted in his spot. Fuck, that bloke was hot. 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Merlin asked. 

“Tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, when you come back and wait for your sister to arrive. You know we have the best coffee in all of Ealdor.” 

“Is that so?” 

“No, it’s not. But I’m here!” Merlin said enthusiastically. 

Arthur laughed. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He smiled again and Merlin definitely had a hard time breathing. “I’m Arthur, by the way,” he said. 

“Merlin.” 

“It’s a pleasure, Merlin.” Arthur turned and walked out of the coffee shop.

“No, the pleasure is all mine, Arthur,” Merlin uttered to himself. 

\---

For the next few days, Arthur continued coming into the cafe and talked with Merlin. Eventually he’d concluded that his sister really didn’t want to meet up with him. 

“So you’re really going to leave?” Merlin asked when Arthur told him that it was his last day in Ealdor. 

“Yeah, I’ve got to get back to the company and my father...he won’t like that I’ve been away from so long.” 

“I understand.” 

Merlin walked Arthur out and around the corner from the cafe. He thought that at most they were going to shake hands or hug goodbye when Arthur surprised him and leaned in to kiss Merlin. 

Merlin immediately leaned into Arthur’s body, curving up, his hand wrapping around Arthur’s neck. It wasn’t long until Arthur slipped in his tongue in Merlin’s mouth and Merlin tussled with it. 

They finally broke apart and Merlin had never felt so winded in his life before. 

“If you’re ever in Camelot, Merlin…” Arthur said. “We should fuck, or get coffee.” 

The next day, Merlin sent in his acceptance notice to Camelot University. He’d start in two months’ time.


End file.
